


Pa Pa Power

by scorpiusblack



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, kol is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusblack/pseuds/scorpiusblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol broke a promise to Davina and she gives him the silent treatment for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pa Pa Power

"You said you wouldn't, Kol!" Davina watched her boyfriend's face scrunch up when she sent him a dirty look. "You  _promised_  not to upset Marcel again! And what  _do_  you do? You go and tell Rebekah not to go on their date because he hasn't properly broken things off with Cami yet!"

"Well,  _technically_ , he hasn't."

"They haven't been together in  _two years_ , Kol."

"Yes, but they didn't officially  _end_ it, now did they?" She rolled her eyes and took her phone out of her pocket. "Oh, come on, Davina, it's not like I totally blew up their chances or anything! I just wanted to warn my sister in case — are you kidding me?" He'd looked over her shoulder to see  _TwoDots_ loading up her phone's screen. "I'm trying to apologise here and you're playing that stupid game?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "This is me making an effort, Davina. I want praise for it. I don't  _do_ apologies,  _period_."

She smirked and connected a few more coloured dots in her game.

"Well, okay, if you're more interested in your fucking mobile than in what I have to say, then I'll just shut my mouth, too." Kol flopped down on the bed beside her and pulled out his own phone. After a good ten minutes of failing to get the 2048 tile, he sent her a text message.  _I'm sorry, love. Won't do it again._

He turned his head to see the corner of her mouth quirk up, but instead of replying she continued into the next level of her game.

"You're not gonna talk to me, huh?" Kol groaned and grabbed for his phone again.

_Want me to beg, do you, love?_ Davina's eyes flashed over to him and her grin widened.

"Why the hell do I put up with you again?" he asked in an attempt to get her to talk again. On any other day, he'd have got an enraged 'Put up with  _me_?' as a response, but today the only sign she'd actually heard him were the slight narrowing of her eyes. He was deep in shit, and it was all thanks to Marcel, as always. Why did that prat have to complain so much, anyway? Really, that guy could only be bet by Rebekah's ex-bestie Elena whiny Gilbert (and probably Kol himself, but he wasn't going there today).

He skidded over to her and pushed himself up on his elbows so he had better access to her neck. Sprinkling kisses all over her skin, he made his way up to her ear. "I'll make it up to you, I swear. Just talk to me again, love." Davina shook her head and pushed his face away.

Kol hit the mattress with a grunt. "Bitch," he muttered under his breath. Rolling on his stomach to escape her punch, he took his phone out again.

"Hi Beks." Davina raised her brows at him as he greeted his sister. "No, I don't wanna ruin — just listen, okay! Davina has informed me that Camille and Marcel haven't been seeing each other in two years, making my statement null, and you able to go out with the dork, yourself, if that's really what you want.  _I'm really sorry for ruining your night_ , sister." He looked pointedly at his girlfriend. "Yeah, I can't believe I just apologised either. Don't get used to it. Bye." He ended the call. "Happy now?"

Davina didn't even look at him. "Oh please, how old are you? Seven?" He snatched her phone away and slid off the bed. "I'm grovelling in the dirt before you, Miss Claire," he grinned up at her. "Will you please forgive me so we can finally snog again?"

"You're such an ass, Kol." She pushed his hands off her hips before they could finish their quest of finding naked skin. "Mmm, and you love me for — ouch!" He'd used their linked hands to pull her down to him and definitely hadn't expected a chin to the top of his head.

"An idiot, too."

"Shut up and kiss it better, darling."


End file.
